Qué pasaría si?
by The angels of Lupin
Summary: Tres chicas, tres chicos, muchas aventuras, peleas, amores y risas para estar juntos al fin. Mal summary, buen fic.
1. Encuentros y peleas

**_Que pasaría si…?_**

Parada en un andén había una chica, una chica de pelo pelirrojo y ojos esmeraldas intensos, que buscaba algo… o alguien. ''donde se habrán metidos esas dos…faltan 5 minutos para que parta el tren… '' Unas voces que la llamaban la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–**LILYYY! DONDE ESTAS?**

-**LILIAN! DONDE TE HAS METIDO**?

-Estoy aquí chicas!-dijo la pelirroja a sus amigas, a las cuales pertenecían las voces.

-Ah! Aquí estas!-contesto una chica de pelo un poco por debajo de los hombros castaño y un poco ondulado, ojos marrón claro y mas o menos de la misma altura que Lily.

-Por fin te encontramos!-exclamo otra chica de pelo liso que le llegaba a los hombros, color castaño oscuro, con ojos del mismo color y mas baja que Lily.

-Oh chicas! Cuanto las he extrañado! Como han estado?- preguntó alegre Lily.

-Bien, pero yo extrañaba a mis dos mejores amigas del alma.- dijo sonriente Pauli.

-Yo igual Pauli, y Paloma, que has hecho?

-Me aburrí muchísimo sin vosotras, chicas. Mis padres me llevaron a casa de mis abuelos durante todo el verano.-contesto Paloma.

-Deberíamos ir subiendo, quedan cinco minutos para que salga el tren.-repuso Lily.

-Vamos entonces.-respondieron sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, cuatro chicos hablaban en otro lado del andén.

-Que tal tus vacaciones Lunático?-pregunto Sirius, un chico moreno de profundos ojos azules y un buen cuerpo.

-Aburridas, como siempre, y tú Cornamenta?- dijo Lupin, un chico blanco de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel. (_Pauli_: sencillamente perfecto! _Paloma:_ Es, es…no tengo palabras para describir semejante milagro de la naturaleza.) –Las mías estuvieron igual. Solo extrañe a mi querida Lily- y dicho eso dio un gran suspiro

-Ay Don Juan! Cuando te vas a rendir?-pregunto Sirius.

-Cuando salga conmigo!-exclamo James.

-Pues ya puedes esperar sentado…-murmuro Remus.

-Chicos vamos, que se nos hace tarde!

Los merodeadores salieron corriendo hacia el tren. Allí subieron y corriendo corriendo…tropezaron con las chicas. Todos cayeron al suelo. El único que se salvo fue Petter (n/a: _Paloma_: o la rata asquerosa de alcantarilla, que es lo mismo. _Pauli_: querrás decir la asquerosa, gorda fea, entupida, narizona y otras cosas desagradables mas RATA.) Porque al correr tan lento, se había quedado lejos de ellos en poco tiempo.

-Ahh! Me aplastan!- dijo Paloma

- Porqué no sacan su gran peso encima miooo!- dijo Paulina que estaba al fondo de la 'pirámide humana'

- Aaaaaa… me llamo gordo… ya veras- dijo Sirius intentando pararse.

-Oh paren de discutir! Y sáquenos de aquí- dijo Lily, quien curiosamente estaba encima de James.

- No, mejor no! Estamos muy cómodos- dijo James al ver a su pelirroja favorita en una forma muy compromedora encima de él.

- Oh Sirius levántate prontoo que quiero salir de aquii!- gritó Paulina al ver a Lupin tan cerca suyo(_Pauli_: muahaha muéranse de la envidia _Paloma:_ No te llamo asquerosa porque eres mi amiga que si no… _Pauli:_ ¬¬... dejame en paz y sigamos el fic).

-Si, venga, salgamos de aquí, no quiero permanecer mas tiempo cerca de los merodeadores.-comento Paloma, que esta entre Pauli y Sirius.

Todos se pusieron de pie como pudieron. Se dirigieron miradas de odio, a excepción de algunas.

-Chicas, vamos.-corto Paloma.

Las chicas fueron hacia un lado, los chicos hacia otro.

Lily, Pauli y Paloma encontraron un compartimento vacío y se metieron allí.

-Oh… fue terrible!- dijo Paloma al sentarse. –No quiero estar cerca de ellos nunca mas..

-Oh vamos Paloma, no pudo ser taaan malo.- comentó Paulina, al recordar lo cerca que estuvo alguien (_Pauli_: aaa! Se me cae la baba).

-Ah no, dímelo a mí: estuve encima de Potter.- dijo amargamente Lily.

- Será mejor que te vayas al vagón de los prefectos Lily.-le recordó Paloma.

-Merlín! Se me había olvidado!-exclamo la pelirroja- Me voy chicas, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Lils.-contestaron sus amigas.

Pauli y Paloma quedaron solas allí.

-Odio a esos chicos…no tiene ojos en la cara o que?-dijo Paloma, todavía molesta con los merodeadores.

- No puedes dejar en paz a los merodeadores ni por un momento?- preguntó fastidiada Pau.

-NO! Hasta que haga mi venganza contra los merodeadores!- gritó Paloma.

- Bien, si eso te va a callar, te ayudo.- dijo resignada Pauli.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer….- dijo malévolamente Paloma.

En otro vagón…

- Me las van a pagar esas…- dijo desagradablemente Sirius al sentarse.

- Aaaaa… te refieres a una venganza?- preguntó interesado James.

- Mejor no hagamos nada- advirtió Lupin

- No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, me vengaré!- dijo Sirius-Y tú… no deberías estar en el vagón de los prefectos?- completo irritado por la opinión de Lupin.

-Por Merlín se me olvido!- dijo Lupin nervioso. – Nos vemos luego! – se despidió Remus apurado.

- Menuda forma de empezar el año como prefecto, no?- preguntó irónico James.

-Perooo… porqué nos preocupamos de eso? Mejor hay que preocuparse por la venganza que les vamos a hacer…- dijo maliciosamente Sirius

-Soy todo oídos…-dijo igualmente de malicioso James.

En los pasillos…

-Entonces, las rondas ahora tendrán que ser de cuatro personas por casa de Hogwarts? Pues vaya…y ahora a quien cogemos para que las haga con nosotros dos?-decía Lily volviendo del vagón de prefectos.

-Podemos coger tú a una amiga tuya y yo a un amigo mío…

-Pues vale. Bueno, ya he llegado a mi vagón, adiós Remus.-contesto Lily metiéndose en el compartimento donde estaban las chicas.

Remus siguió caminando hasta llegar al de los chicos.

-…Y así se completará la venganza. Será para la Historia de Hogwarts.- escuchó oír Lupin al entrar.

- De qué me perdí? – preguntó Lupin al entrar.

-Nada, solo la gran broma que hará historia en Hogwarts…-dijo Sirius

- …en la que tú nos vas a ayudar.- le terminó James.

-Yo? Yo… que… qué tengo que hacer?- tartamudeó Lupin

- Ven, siéntate y te contamos….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Paloma…_**vengazaa! Yo quiero venganzaa**!-- Aquí empezamos nuestra dupla! Nuestra primera dupla como**_ Angels of Lupin_** que bien. El chap creo que nos salio bien, aunque queremos reviews eh! Muchos, muchos reviews!. _Cual será la venganza de ellos? Y la de ellas? Quienes serán los compañeros de Remsi y Lily?_ Todo eso y más en el **siguiente chap**! (Aviso: _cuantas mas reviews, antes actualizamos_!)

_Pauli…_ **Casi me besaaa el lobito! Por que no paso? Maldita sea…--** Si! Yo también quiero reviews! Para que no me ponga triste… _que les pasará? James conseguirá a Lily? Qué venganzas van a hacer?_ Las respuestas mías y de Paloma y mucho mas en el próximo Cáp.( _Repito: Cuanto mas reviews, mas rápido actualizamos_)


	2. La Venganza Parte 1

-…y eso es lo que haremos.-dijo Paloma a sus amigas.

-Una venganza perfecta.-murmuro Pauli.

-Sois malas, chicas-comento Lily de broma.

Las tres rieron. Una buena venganza les tenían preparada a los merodeadores.

-Pero cuando lo haremos?-pregunto Lily cuando dejaron de reír.

-Esta misma noche, cuando lleguemos. Pero después del banquete de bienvenida, porque yo no se vosotras, pero yo me muero de hambre.-dijo Paloma.

-Solo faltan 3 minutos así que mejor nos cambiamos.-les advirtió Paulina.

Se cambiaron y esperaron a que el tren parara. Cuando bajaron, tomaron un carruaje para ellas solas y se fueron a Hogwarts, donde organizarían su plan para avergonzar a los merodeadores…

En otro carruaje…

-Este año voy a hacer que Lily se fije en mí.- dijo orgulloso James.

-Ah, sí? Mejor esperamos sentados a esperar el milagro…- se burló Sirius.-Auch! Era solo una broma!.- dijo cuando recibió una patada de James.

-Supongo que con la venganza ya ni se querrá acercarte.- comentó Lupin

-Oh vamos Lunático, hasta ellas se van a reír.- dijo James

-Oh si, como si Lily tuviera sentido del humor…- murmuró Lupin.

-Lunático no te pases-dijo James entre dientes.

-Vaaa no empecéis…-comento Sirius

El carruaje paro poco a poco y con el, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Acababan de llegar a Hogwarts.

Los merodeadores bajaron de su carruaje y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Las chicas bajaron de su carruaje y enseguida comenzaron a andar. De repente Lily se acordó de que debía decirles a sus amigas lo de las rondas de prefectos, que aquel año serian de cuatro personas, en vez de solamente los dos prefectos.

-Entonces mañana necesito que alguna de vosotras dos venga conmigo.-decía la pelirroja.

-Yo quiero! Yo quiero!- dijo saltando Paloma.

-Y tu Pauli, tu quieres?- preguntó Lily para ver si había otra opción (n/a: Pauli: wuajaja q mala Paloma: muy graciosa ¬¬)

-No chicas, lo siento, pero necesito hacer todas mis tareas en la noche, ya sabes.- dijo apenada Pauli

-Oh, entonces Paloma, tu vas a ser mi compañera.- dijo Lily.

-Si! Quiero ver si pesco a algún merodeador haciendo una broma…- dijo maliciosamente Paloma

-**PALOMA**!-gritaron Lily y Paulina, aunque les pareció una buena idea.

-Está bien, pero si los atrapo, van a sentir la venganza de Paloma Costa.-dijo triunfante Paloma

-No exageres…- dijo en broma Lily. Y las tres empezaron a reír y se sentaron para el banquete de bienvenida.

En otro lugar…

-Ya llegamos.- anunció Lupin

-Que bueno! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.- dijo Sirius.

-Cuando no?- dijo burlón James, cosa que se mereció un pisón de parte de Sirius.

-Auch! Era una broma, yo igual tengo hambre.- dijo en forma de disculpa James-

-Ah! Se me olvidaba! James me debes una.-dijo Remus de repente.

-Y ahora que he hecho yo?-pregunto el moreno.

-Tu nada, lo he conseguido yo todo.-contesto el chico.-Vas a pasar unas horas a solas con tu pelirroja favorita.

-Enserio? De verdad? Remus Lupin te quiero!-exclamo James abrazando a su amigo.

-Esa efusividad te la dejas en casa y la usa con tu madre, que seguro que te lo agradece.-dijo Remus soltándose de James.

Los merodeadores, riendo por el comentario de Remus, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor.

-Y como has conseguido ese milagro Lunático?-pregunto Sirius.

-Oh pues es que…-le contó lo de las rondas nocturnas-…y por eso pensé en ti.

-Y yo te lo agradeceré siempre.-comento James.

-Más te vale. Pero ahora a callar que Dumbledore va a empezar su discurso.

El director del colegio se puso en pie y mando callar a sus alumnos.

Dumbledore se levantó y dio su discurso. Mencionaba sobre las rondas nocturnas, sobre los puestos de Quiditch y sobre unos optativos que llamó la atención de Pauli (n/a: perdón si no hago el discurso es muy largo xD) y los mandó a comer.

Mientras comían, se oían las risas, los tenedores, las conversaciones y más.

Lily, Paulina, Paloma, James, Lupin y Sirius no eran la excepción.

(Pauli: donde está la rata? Se habrá perdido con lo tonta q es xD)

- Lily, tienes la poción?- preguntó Paloma, repasando su venganza.

- La tengo en mi equipaje, en una bolsa contra derrames.- dijo Lily.

-Bien. Pauli, la cámara?- preguntó de nuevo Paloma

-Lista y con todo el rollo en mi equipaje.- dijo Paulina orgullosa.

- Excelente, esta broma va a avergonzarlos tanto que va a quedar para la historia.- dijo maliciosamente Paloma.

-Cuidado! Que nos pueden escuchar!.- les advirtió Lily.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily. Hay que tener cuidado para no caer en su broma.- dijo Pauli con referencia a los merodeadores.

En otro lado de la mesa…

-Chicos, la venganza…me parece que deberíamos esperar un poco para llevarla a cabo. El año pasado nos dijeron que si hacíamos alguna broma mas que nos castigaban sin salidas a Hogsmeade durante todo el curso…y apenas acabamos de empezar!-dijo Remus.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Además, no creo que por dejar pasar un tiempito sin bromas nos vaya a pasar nada, no?-pregunto James no muy seguro.

-Yo creo que si, de todas maneras…alguna pequeña broma a Quejicus…pues si que caerá no?

-Por supuesto!-exclamaron Sirius, Remus y Petter.

-Petter, donde te habías metido?-pregunto James al verle allí.

-Es que me perdí entre la gente, lo siento chicos.-murmuro la ra…es decir, Petter.

-No pasa nada.-comento Remus.

-Bueno, yo estoy lleno y vosotros?-comento Sirius, que se había repetido tres veces.

-Si, nosotros también, nos vamos a la sala común?-pregunto James.

-Vamos.- dijeron los 3 y se fueron a la sala común.

Las chicas…

-Oigan, mejor vamos a la sala, para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.- dijo Paloma, cansada de comer.

- Si! Vamos.- dijo Paulina, ya que Lily fue a dejar los de 1ª a la sala común. Empezaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con…

-Oh! De los 12.000 estudiantes que hay en este colegio tuvimos que encontrarnos con ellos!- dijo Paloma al verse cara a cara con los merodeadores.

- Mejor guárdate tus comentarios para otro momento Paloma.- dijo fríamente Sirius.

- Oh! Y si no quiero?- dijo amenazadoramente Paloma sacando su varita.

- Oh, quieres pelear?- dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

-**PALOMA NO**!- gritó Paulina interponiéndose entre los 2.- Recuerda que ahora vamos a vengarnos.- le susurró y ella sonrió.

- No! Yo quiero vengarme solita y después la venganza en grupo.- le susurró Paloma a Paulina.

-Bueno, está bien. – dijo resignada Paulina.

Cuando se iban a tirar hechizos a diestra y siniestra llegó (Pauli: tan tan taan) la profesora McGonagall.

- Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó la profesora.

-Oh… eee… este… nada profesora –dijo Sirius.

-Mmm…- dijo la profesora McGonagall no muy convencida. – está bien, pero si los encuentro peleando los mando donde el director- amenazó y se dio media vuelta.

-Me vengaré- le murmuró Paloma a Sirius cuando pasó por al lado.

-Uy que miedo!- se burló Sirius.

Paloma se giro y se acerco al merodeador.

-Mas te vale tenerlo, Black –le susurro al oído

Sin más, la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue charlando animadamente con su amiga.

-Vamos.-dijo Sirius cuando las vio alejarse.

Pauli y Lily reían.

-Enserio te piensas vengar de Black?-pregunto Lily entre risas.

-No te parece suficiente castigo el que van a recibir de nosotras?

-No. Yo me tengo que vengar de el en especial.-respondió segura Paloma.

-Pues ya nos contaras que le vas a hacer…-comento Pauli.

-Es sencillo, voy a dejarle calvo…a ver si sin pelo se siente igual de guapo.-contesto la chica.

Acababan de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Dijeron la contraseña y entraron a la sala común.

-Chicas, vamos a nuestro cuarto a coger el material necesario para la venganza.-propuso Paulina.

-Vamos.

Justo cuando las chicas se perdían de vista en las escaleras, los merodeadores entraron en la Sala Común. Las pocas alumnas que había allí suspiraron mirando a tres de ellos: Sirius, James y Remus.

-Esa chiquita loca no se saldrá con la suya.-comentaba Sirius a sus amigos.

-Hombre, lo de loca lo apoyo, porque Costa esta loca de remate, peor lo de chiquita…pues como que no. Ya es mayorcita y no creo que sea fácil de engañar.-repuso James.

-Tienes razón James.-le apoyo Petter (n/a: Paloma: será pelota…rata asquerosa ¬¬ Pauli: será porque es un arata asquerosa de alcantarilla, opotunista, pelotas y mas?)

-Pero ya tengo un plan que no fallará!- dijo triunfante Sirius –Ya verá esa chica, nadie se mete con Sirius Black y sale sano y salvo.- terminó Sirius.

-Oigan, yo tengo sueño.- dijo Petter la ra… digo su 'amigo'.

-Yo igual, mejor vamos a dormir.- dijo James bostezando.

Los 4 merodeadores (lamentablemente) se fueron a su pieza y se echaron a dormir, sin esperar que esa noche, las chicas ejecutaran su venganza… que maldad.

---------------------------------------------

_**Pauli…**_ _Y después me llaman loca…--_ Hola! Aquí esta el 2º cap! **PERDON X LA DEMORA**! Es q Paloma se fue de carrete y me dejo solita! Pero regresamos! _Solo 3 personas nos dejaron criticas. Muxas gracias para ustedes 3!_ Perooo… _cual es la venganza de las chicas? Como quedaran los merodeadores? Como responderán los chicos?_ Alguna _vez verá Petter que es una_ **_rata asquerosa_**? Perdón, me deje llevar . Wenu me tngo q ir pro los dejo cn Paloma. Xau! (Aviso: **DEJEN REVIEWS!)**

_**Paloma…**_ _Si! Yo soy esa chiquita loca! Y orgullosa de serlo_!-- Hola a todos! Ya…traemos el _2º chap_! Si, lo se, tardamos…**PERDOOON!** Pero tengo excusa…estaba de fiestaaaa! Que mi ciudad esta de fiestaaaa! (a ver, los españoles entenderán…en Alicante son las Hogueras de San Juan!) Pero esta noche (24 de Junio, día de San Juan) se acaban y podré estar mas atenta a los fics jeje. Bueno, _muchas gracias a las personas x sus reviews del chap anterior y a los demás…queremos reviews_!. No voy a repetir todas las preguntas de Pauli así que si queréis las volvéis a leer, pero que sepáis que yo me pregunto lo mismo. Y yo me voy…porque me tengo que preparar para esta noche! (los españoles me entienden…sobretodo los alicantinos xD). P.D: **_Queremos reviews._**


	3. La venganza Parte 2

A la mañana siguiente…

-AAAHHH!!!!- gritaron unas voces. –QUE NOS PASOOO?!?!?!?- Si el grito no llegó a Chile hubiera sido un milagro (Pauli: y yo lo hubiera escuchado xD).

-Misión cumplida chicas.- dijo Paloma a sus amigas.- Mejor nos vamos corriendo a dejar las fotos antes que vengan.- y salieron corriendo por el orificio del retrato.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En la noche…

-Bien chicas, los blancos ya se fueron a dormir.- dijo Paloma maliciosamente al ver de que no había nadie en la sala común.

-Ya traje las pociones…- dijo Lily sacando una poción de una mochila.

-Y traje mi cámara para retratarlos.- le completó Paulina al lado suyo.

-Bien, ya tengo listos los encantamientos.- les contestó Paloma sacando su varita.

-Será mejor de que esperemos un poco.- les advirtió Paulina

-Y por qué? Ellos ya deben estar durmiendo con lo mucho que comen.- dijo Lily bromeando.

-La verdad es que tienes razón…-contesto Paulina.

-¿Alguna ha pensado en como pondremos todo sin que se enteren? Porque por mucho sueño profundo que tengan, si vamos a moverlos para poner las pociones se despertaran…-comento Paloma.

-No te preocupes, para algo son los hechizos ensordecedores.- le dijo maliciosamente Lily.

-Bien chicas, empezamos la operación 'Venganza contra merodeadores'.- dijo Paloma.

-Ya basta de demoras y vamos a la acción!.- dijo Paulina.

Las chicas la miraron con cara de ¬¬

-Que? Ya me quiero vengar.- se disculpó Paulina.

Las chicas empezaron a subir las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos.

-Bien, busquemos su pieza…- dijo Paulina

-No será necesario…- la detuvo Lily

En la puerta de al frente estaba un letrero que decía:

''AQUÍ duermen los cariñosos, inteligentes, dulces, bonitos, honestos, bondadosos MERODEADORES…''

-Si claro…- se mofó Paloma.

_''SI QUIEREN UNA CITA CON NOSOTROS TOME UNO DE LOS PAPELES DE UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DEL GRUPO Y MANDELO POR LECHUZA._

_SI ENTRA SIN PERMISO SENTIRÁ LA FURIA DE LOS MERODEADORES''_

-Ya, vamos! Ya quiero cambiar el letrero por… Paulina qué haces con eso papeles?.- dijo Lily al ver a Paulina sacar un papel de los 4 montones que había.

-A, es solo por diversión.- dijo sonrojada Paulina.

-Ya Lily!.- dijo exasperada Paloma.

Se armó de valor y Lily abrió un poco la puerta para lanzar los hechizos de sordera.

-Listo, campo asegurado.- dijo orgullosa Lily

- Entremos.- susurró Paulina.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron un espectáculo que las dejó OO: Sirius y James estaban en boxers durmiendo como ángeles y con una sonrisa en sus caras. Se les notaban los músculos gracias al Quiditch (n/a: Pauli: Oh! Bendito Quiditch!! Q hace milagros) Lupin estaba con una camisa sin manga que hacía que se le notaba el cuerpo maravilloso que tenía y con una sonrisa en su cara (Pauli: OO no tengo palabras para ese milagro de la naturaleza!! Paloma: es que es…es…en fin, es perfecto.).

- Ja! Mira como sonríe James, será que está soñando contigo.- se burló Paulina.

-Oh cállate y sigamos con el plan.- dijo sonrojada y molesta Lily.

-Yo pido con Sirius.- dijo Paloma.

-Yo pido con Remus.- dijo inmediatamente Paulina.

-Y a ti, que onda con Lupin?? Desde cuando le dices así?- le dijo curiosa Lily.

-Ehh... No... por nada…- dijo tartamudeando Paulina

-No importa, entonces yo me quedo con James.-

-Quién se ocupa de Petter?- dijo asqueada Paulina (Pauli: quien no lo haría? Paloma: Yo no…tengo alergia a todo tipo de bichos y ratas asquerosos.)

-Mmm… bien pensado, mejor nos encargamos las 3.- decidió Paloma.

-OK.- dijeron las dos.

-Manos a la obra.- dijo maliciosamente Paloma

Cada chica se fue a la cama de los que eligieron y empezaron a hacer su venganza…

-AHHHH!!!!- gritó Paloma tan repentinamente que Paulina se asustó y se cayó en la cama de Lupin.

-Que te pasa Paloma??- preguntó alarmada Lily

-Pasé a resbalar y me caí en la cama y ahora me tiene atrapada y no puedo SALIIR!!!! – dijo Paloma intentando zafarse de los brazos de Sirius (Paulina: o siripooh, como le dice Paloma Paloma: en realidad, el mote se lo puso Clara jeje yo solo lo uso de broma xD)

-Jaja… Paulina…. Paulina? – dijo Lily.

-Aquí estoy!! La cosa es que con el grito de Paloma me asuste y me paso lo mismo!!!! –dijo Paulina.

-Y porque no intentas salir?? –pregunto interesada Lily

-Ehhh... me puedes sacar de aquí??. dijo sonrojada Paulina intentando salir de los brazos de Lupin, pero la tenia bien fuerte y no podía zafarse (Pauli: O.O Paloma: ç€# y +(¿ y también " (entiéndase que la estoy insultando y no quiero poner palabras malsonantes))

-Nooo!!! Espera. – dijo Lily. –Te voy a sacar unas fotos pero no va a salir tu cara descuida.

-Si, tu ríete…cuando te pille no se lo que te hago Lilian Evans.-dijo Paulina.

-Pues si a ti no, se la hago a Paloma…-diciendo esto la pelirroja se dirigió a la cama de Sirius.

-No empieces que ya sabes que soy capaz de mucho cuando estoy cabreada eh pelirroja!!-exclamo Paloma soltándose por fin de Sirius y poniéndose en pie.

-Vale, vale. Entonces dediquémonos a nuestro plan de venganza.-repuso Lily.

Las tras chicas comenzaron a decir hechizos, derramar frasquitos con pociones en las camas de los merodeadores, y cosas por el estilo.

Al poco rato, ya habían terminado su misión de venganza.

-Chicas, deberíamos irnos.

-NOOO tenemos que esperar a que despierten y hacerles una foto!!.-exclamo Paloma

-Que mala que eres…-comento Lily.

-Si no…para que trajimos la cámara?-comento Paloma con sarcasmo.

-Tu, tus locuras y tus sarcasmos.-murmuro Lily (n/a: Paloma: esa frase la tengo yo en mi nick del msn xD es que me resume muy bien aunque yo la tengo en 1º persona…)

-Pues quedémoslos…pero con la puerta abierta y en el umbral!! Para salir corriendo antes de que nos vean!!

-Vaaaaale.

Los chicos despertaron. Nada más ocurrir esto, Lily les fotografió y las tres chicas salieron corriendo de allí.

Llegaron a la sala común y se escuchó…

-AAAHHH!!! QUE NOS PASO?!?!?!?!.- gritaron los 4 merodeadores (Pauli: lamentablemente la RATA es uno de los merodeadores... maldita rata)

-Misión cumplida chicas.- dijo Paloma a sus amigas.- Mejor nos vamos corriendo a dejar las fotos antes que vengan.- y salieron corriendo por el orificio del retrato.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-QUIEN FUE TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA HACERNOS ESTO?!?!?!- gritó James

-NO LO SÉ, PERO VA A PAGAAAR!!!.- le contestó Sirius.

Para darles una idea de cómo estaban:

_James:_ Escamas moradas, pelo multicolor, orejas de burro.

_Sirius:_ Calvo, Nariz de chancho, piel de cocodrilo, plumas de pavo real.

_Remus:_ Las chicas no le quisieron hacerle casi nada, así que él sólo estaba con el pelo largo y de color morado (¿?)

_Petter:_ Cara de cerdo, nariz de burro, cola de rata, orejas de conejo, pelo rosa chillón, etc., etc.

-Chicos, tranquilos, tampoco es para tanto.-comento Remus.

-Claaaaaaaaro, como tu eres el menos perjudicado!!-objeto Sirius.

-Va da igual, seguro que se nos pasara tarde o temprano, no?-preguntó James poco esperanzado.

Los merodeadores se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común. A su paso, en vez de los rutinarios suspiros de las chicas, se oían risitas por lo bajo.

Los cuatro estaban furiosos. A todas horas, en todos los rincones, en todas las clases, se oían bromas sobre su "cambio de look".

En la cena, Sirius exploto contra un alumno de primero de Ravenclaw, todo porque el pequeño lo miraba fijamente.(n/a: Paloma: pues yo también habría explotado…)

-QUE MIRAS??!!-exclamo enfadado.

-Na-nada-murmuro el chico.

-Canuto cálmate, el no tiene la culpa.-dijo Remus.

-Vale.-gruño el aludido.

Llegó la noche y James, Remus y Sirius volvieron a ser normales, excepto por la ra… digo por Petter, que por todas las pociones que le habían echado y todo lo demás, hubieron efectos secundarios y se tuvo que ir a la enfermería (Pauli: muahaha por ser una rata traicionera!!)

-Perfecto! Vuelvo a tener la cara normal!!-exclamo Sirius.

-Vuelvo a ser guapo!!-dijo James.

-Mi pelo es normal!!-exclamo Remus.

En eso, Lily les interrumpió.

-Remus, la ronda nocturna.-dijo.

Remus asintió y cogio a James para llevarlo a la entrada de la sala común. Momentos después apareció Lily con Paloma.

* * *

**Pauli!... Ay Paloma!!! D verdad tas loca ...** -- Hola!!! Aquí ta el 3º cap. PERDON! Si no demoramos. Y pasando a otra cosaa… _ Qué pasará en la ronda? James conquistará a Lily?, Petter se recuperará de la venganza (Espero q no xD)_. Todo eso y más en el **próximo chap** Y pasando a otras noticias.. GRACIAS A HERMYEVANS, HOLLIE17, GAB-ZAC Y BELKYSBLACK POR HABERNOS DEJADO UNA CRITICA Y…Bye!

**Paloma… Acaso quedan dudas de mi locura?** -- Hola!! Aquí el 3º chap. Eso, perdón por tardar…. Y ahora el fic: _Que pasara en la ronda? Lily y James aran algo? Y Remus y yo? (ojala…xD) Y la rata morirá? (yo quiero que pase!!) Y…y me he quedado sin preguntas tontas… n.nU _Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo chap!! _Gracias a HermyEvans, Hollie17, Gab-Zac y BelkysBlack por sus criticas_…y sin mas, me despidoo, xau!! (P.D: **Cuantos más reviews, antes actualizamos!!**)


	4. Peleas, rupturas y ni una reconciliación

Lily, James, Remus y Paloma (n/a: Paloma: Que bien que suena…Remus y Paloma…aiss suspiro Pauli: ¬¬ serás…) caminaba por un pasillo.

-Vamos a hacer dos grupos, en uno iréis James y tu-dijo Remus señalando a Paloma.

-NO!! Yo con ese egocéntrico ni a la vuelta de la esquina.-objeto Paloma.

-Bueno pues tú conmigo y ellos dos juntos.-repuso Remus.

-Genial. Ala, vamonos.-diciendo esto Paloma cogio a Remus y se marcharon por un pasillo.

Allí quedaron James y Lily, solos, mirando incrédulos como sus amigos les habían dejado solos.

-Será…yo la mato-murmuro Lily para si misma.

-Que dijiste?-pregunto James.

-Nada, que mejor acabemos esto cuanto antes.-contesto la pelirroja de mal humor.

Los dos, al igual que Remus y Paloma, se dirigieron por un pasillo.

- Bien James, tú irás por este pasillo y yo iré por el otro para ver si… ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO???- dijo Lily a ver de que James estaba jugando con su snitch.

-Oh si, tu decías de que… este…- tartamudeó James rojo como un tomate.

-Uff…eres desesperante Potter.-dijo Lily.-Mejor nos vamos a la sala común. Allí te dejare y me traeré a Pau para que me ayude a encontrar a los otros dos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala común. Al llegar, Lily le explico a Pauli lo que había pasado y las dos se fueron a buscar a Remus y Paloma (n/a: Paloma: Cada vez suena mejor Pauli: ¬¬ Paloma, estoy aquí…)

Mientras tanto, Remus y Paloma, ajenos a lo que ocurría, habían parada en un pasillo y hablaban.

-Remus yo…quería decirte algo…pero no me atrevo…-decía Paloma mirando al suelo.

-Dime, tranquila, soy tu amigo.

-Es que ahí esta la cuestión. Yo no quiero que seas mi amigo…tu para mi eres mas que mi amigo!!-dijo la chica levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a los ojos de el.

-Yo…-comenzó el, pero Paloma le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-Sssh, no digas nada.

Poco a poco se acercaron. Sus labios apenas rozaron al principio, pero luego se besaron. Paloma paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de el chico y el la rodeo por la cintura y la acerco mas. El beso se fue haciendo más profundo, más pasional. Sus bocas se entreabrieron para dejar paso a las lenguas del otro. (n/a: Paloma: me voy a derretir, me parece que estoy soñando, es, perfecto, que ganas de que sea real, lo mejor que me a ocurrido en mi vida… Pauli: Ya Paloma… a mí también me gustaría pero… podemos seguir el fic?)

Pero…ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que una pelirroja y una castaña estaba viendo en primera persona la escena con mucho asombro e ira de parte de la pelirroja y destrozo de parte de la castaña.

-PERO SE PUEDE DECIR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!?!!- pudo recapacitar Lily.

Los tórtolos se separaron y las miraron, atónitos.

-Yo--- digo, este--- como pero-tartamudeaba Remus al ver a la pelirroja así de enojada y de asombrada.

-PERO NADA!! ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!?!?- dijo furiosa Lily porque ella sabía de que a Paulina estaba enamorada de Remus desde 3º.

Paulina estaba pálida y rígida, de pronto unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, recapacitó y salió corriendo hasta donde sus pies la llevaban.

-PAULINA!!!- gritó Remus y Paloma intentó seguirla, pero Lily la detuvo.

-COMO TE ATREVISTE DE HACERLE ESO A PAULINA?!?!?- le gritó Lily – TU YA SABES DE SU SECRETO!!!

Remus se escabulló entre las 2 y empezó a correr intentando seguir a Paulina…

-COMO ME ATREVO?? SENCILLO: PORQUE A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA!!-estallo Paloma.

Lily se quedo mirándola. No podía creer que nunca les hubiera dicho nada a sus amigas…a ellas.

Paloma se quedo parada frente a su amiga. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sin decir nada mas salio corriendo hacia la sala común.

Al llegar entro corriendo y se abrazo a la primera persona que encontró a su paso: Sirius Black.

El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle al abrazo…había llegado llorando y se le había abrazado de repente, a pesar de que se llevaban fatal…algo raro estaba pasando.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Sirius con Paloma aun en sus brazos, sollozando.

-No… no esto-y bien… me quie-ro mo-rir.-contesto la chica entre sollozos

-Tranquilízate.-decía el chico aun sin soltarla. Noto como Paloma se acurrucaba mas en sus brazos.-Tienes frío?-pregunto.

-Si, no me encuentro muy bien.

James miraba a los dos y no se lo creía. Horas antes casi se mataban! Y ahora, Sirius intentaba que Paloma dejara de llorar… Aquello era el mundo al revés o que?

-Cornamenta.-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-Podría dormir hoy con nosotros? Apareceremos una cama o algo…pero no puedo dejarla sola.

-Bu-bueno…-murmuro James.

Mientras tanto…

Paulina lloraba desconsoladamente en la torre de Astronomía, ese lugar siempre le había gustado. No podía creer de lo que había visto momentos antes: Paloma, una de sus amigas del alma, se estaba besando con la persona que ella amaba en secreto…

Mientras lloraba en silencio todo lo que tenía cargando en su corazón, Lupin había llegado por azares del destino (Pauli: o mejor dicho por decisión mía xD) a la torre de Astronomía y se había encontrado con ella.

-Paulina…- dijo suavemente Lupin

-Lupin suéltame- dijo Paulina a ver de que Lupin le sujetaba el brazo e intentaba zafarse.

-No, no hasta que hablemos- dijo Lupin firmemente. Paulina lo miró sorprendida.

-Mira, lo que viste hace poco fue…-intentó decir Lupin, pero Paulina lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, yo se perfectamente lo que vi- dijo fríamente Paulina. Pero Lupin ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Escúchame, ella me besó, yo no…- dijo Lupin un poco cabreado (Pauli: xD Paloma: ¬¬)

-Oh, si, dime si fue ella quien te incitó a seguir con el beso…- pero eso fue el colmo

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN!!!-Gritó Lupin cabreado- YO NO EMPECÉ CON EL BESO Y SÓLO LO SEGUÍ PARA NO HERIRLA!!! ACASO NO ENTIENDES????-

Paulina quedó en estado de shock, nunca había visto gritar a Lupin, siempre era tranquilo…

-YO SÓLO LA QUIERO COMO A UNA AMIGA, ACASO NO ENTIENDES?!?!? ELLA…- gritaba Lupin pero…

-YA PARA REMUS LUPIN!!!- le gritó Paulina –ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME GRITES!!!! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA!!! TE ODIO!!!!!- y dicho eso se zafó y se fue llorando a cualquier lugar donde la llevaran sus pies.

Lupin quedó en una pieza, esas simples palabras le hicieron tanto daño, dudaba si podría hablar con ella otra vez…

En la sala común…

James y Sirius se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la Sala Común. Paloma se había dormido, después de mucho tiempo, al lado de Sirius, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de este.

-No crees que deberíamos subirla a la habitación?-pregunto James mirando a la chica que, incluso en sueños, todavía sollozaba.

-Si, tienes razón, pero sube tu primero y ten lista una cama para ella.-contesto Sirius.

James subió a la habitación de los Merodeadores mientras Sirius despertaba a Paloma para subirla con ellos.

-Que…pasa?-pregunto la chica cuando despertó.

-Tranquila, solo es que vamos a subir a dormir.

-Pe-pero yo no pue-puedo irme a mi cuar-arto des-pues de lo que pa-paso.-dijo ella, de nuevo entre sollozos.

-Mira, yo no se lo que paso y ahora mismo tampoco me importa. Eso ya lo hablaremos mañana, cuando estés mejor. Hoy te vienes a dormir con nosotros.-contesto el chico.

-Que?

-Lo que has oído. Así que levanta que nos vamos a dormir.-el moreno se levanto del sillón y empujo de la chica para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella no protesto, simplemente le siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, James peleaba con una cama plegable para que se abriera.

-No será esa la cama que te he pedido para ella, verdad?-pregunto Sirius al verle.

-Pues si, esta es precisamente esa cama-respondió James intentando colocarla.

-A este paso no se acostara ni pasado mañana.-comento el merodeador de ojos azules.

-Pues ayúdame y no te quedes ahí parado!!

Sirius se acerco a el y entre los dos consiguieron…que la cama se plegara mas. Paloma esbozó una triste sonrisa "Por lo menos alguien se preocupa por mi" pensó mirando a los dos merodeadores desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicos, me voy a mi pieza a buscar mis cosas, después vuelvo- les avisó Paloma algo aburrida de verlos luchando con la cama.

-Está bien, pero apúrate- le dijo Sirius aún luchando con la cama.

Paloma bajó y se encontró con Lily en la sala común. Ni se vieron ni se inmutaron cuando Paloma pasó al lado de Lily. Paloma subió a su pieza y fue buscando su pijama. Al ir tropezó con un libro en el suelo y se cayó. Al levantarse vio algo que le llamó la atención: una foto bocabajo en uno de los muebles de noche. Se acercó y tomó la foto. No pudo evitar una lágrima al ver la foto.

Estaban Lily, Paulina y ella, cuando ellas estaban en 3º. Era el cumpleaños de Lily, había globos, serpentinas, bebidas, comida y todos ahí estaban charlando y riendo. No había nada de que preocuparse, sólo de los deberes. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, sus amigas no le hablaban, todo era más difícil ahora…

De pronto recordó que fue a buscar sus cosas para dormir, así que dejó la foto y empezó a buscar todas las cosas que necesitaba para pasar la noche.

De su baúl saco su pijama: unos shorts lilas una camiseta de tirantes a juego. Lo doblo, se lo colgó en el brazo y bajo de nuevo a la Sala Común. Allí seguía Lily, que al verle con el pijama en la mano y subiendo por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos, se extraño mucho.

-A donde vas?-pregunto Lily con indiferencia.

-A dormir.-contesto Paloma secamente.

Termino de subir las escaleras y entro en la habitación de los merodeadores.

-Chicos, donde me voy a cambiar?-preguntó

-Pues…en el baño.-contesto Sirius.

La chica entro en el baño, se puso su pijama y salio de allí con su uniforme doblado en una mano y los zapatos en otra.

James y Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla con los shorts y la camiseta de tirantes. La chica, a pesar de ser bajita (n/a: Paloma: porque serlo, lo soy) no tenia mal cuerpo.

-Donde dejo esto?-pregunto la chica

-En el armario por ejemplo.-contesto James

-A ver, eso ya lo se, quiero decir, en que armario? Porque os recuerdo que hay cuatro…

-Si…hay cuatro…-murmuro Sirius aun embobado.

-Déjalo en el de Sirius, que es el que mas perchas libres tiene, como lo deja todo tirado…-comento James.

-Vale. Cual es tu armario?-dijo Paloma a Sirius.

-Ese.-contesto el chico señalando un armario cerca de ella.

La chica metió su ropa y zapatos y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Chicos, gracias, de verdad.-dijo tristemente.

-De nada, ven, ya hemos conseguido que la cama se colocara.-respondió Sirius señalando una cama que habían colocado entre otras dos.

-De quien son las camas que hay al lado?-pregunto temiendo que alguna fuera de Remus.

-Nuestras. La izquierda es la mía, la derecha es de James.-dijo Sirius.

-Vale. Gracias.-diciendo esto Paloma se tumbo en la cama.

En la sala común…

Paulina había llegado a la sala común después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas pensando en lo que haría después. Cuando entró, Lily la vio y se fue con ella.

-Hola Pauli- le dijo amigablemente Lily al acercarse.

-Hola- dijo apenada Pauli.

-Como te sientes?- le preguntó Lily para parecer amable.

-No me siento muy bien, creo que mañana no iré a clases- dijo Paulina –Le puedes decir a McGonagall que estoy enferma? No quiero verlos- dijo refiriéndose a Remus y a Paloma

-Oh, está bien yo te cubro- le contestó Lily derrotada

-Gracias Lily- dijo algo feliz Paulina.

-Nos vamos a dormir?- preguntó Lily

-Vale, estoy muy cansada- le contestó Paulina

Las dos empezaron a subir las escaleras de su habitación y al llegar Paulina recordó algo…

-Ella está aquí?- dijo algo temerosa

-Descuida, ella se fue a dormir con los chicos, estaremos solas- le aseguró Lily

''Sí claro, quiere seguir besándose con él'' pensaba Pauli (n/a: Pauli: Sorry Paloma ) mientras entraba a su pieza.

Las dos se cambiaron y empezaron a charlar sobre sus vacaciones y otras cosas. Luego de un buen rato se fueron a dormir. Pero Paulina no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando en los acontecimientos de esa noche…

A la mañana siguiente, Paloma despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenia, además de dolor de cabeza, mucha tos.

-Que pasa?-pregunto un Sirius medio dormido.

-No…me…encuentro muy…bien-contesto la chica entre tos y tos.

-Quieres quedarte hoy aquí? Yo me quedo contigo y le digo a James que nos cubra en las clases.-dijo el merodeador.

-Vale-respondió ella antes de volver a toser.

En eso, los dos oyeron que alguien se despertaba. Era Remus.

-Buenos días-dijo desde la otra punta de la habitación. Desde allí no se veía la cama que había entre las camas de Sirius y James.-Sirius despierta!!-exclamo desde su cama pensando que, como siempre, el moreno se habría quedado dormido.

-Si te levantas, comprobarás que ya estoy despierto.-contesto Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Eso tengo que verlo.-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la cama de Sirius.-Sirius Black despierto antes de…oh hola.-murmuro cuando vio a Paloma tumbada en la cama de al lado.

-Hola.-contesto la chica.-Sirius, tengo que ir a mi habitación a por mis cosas, ya vuelvo.-dijo levantándose y saliendo de allí.

-Que hacia ella aquí?!-exclamo cuando ya se había ido.

-Pues ayer llego llorando a la sala común, me abrazo sin parar de llorar, le pregunte si estaba bien y me dijo que se quería morir. No se que le paso y no voy a obligarla a que me lo cuente, simplemente no quería que estuviera sola estando tan mal así que le dije que se viniera aquí.-resumió Sirius.

-Oh…vale.-dijo el castaño confuso al escuchar eso. Si había salido llorando, entonces…era verdad que le quería. Pero el ya no sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Paulina.

Paloma bajó a la sala común. Estaba vacía porque todos estaban yendo a desayunar. Suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras a buscar sus cosas, sin pensar con quién se encontraría…

En la habitación…

Paulina estaba leyendo encima de su cama, se había cambiado de ropa, había hecho su cama sólo por aburrimiento, y ahora no sabía que hacer, además de leer. Había pasado un rato leyendo y ya le estaba aburriendo ese libro.

''Mmm… voy abajo o no?'' se preguntaba a cada rato en su mente.

Al final decidió bajar a buscar otro libro que había dejado antes de… de lo ocurrido (n/a: Pauli: jeje a mi me encanta leer Paloma: Y a mi…). Se levantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras…

Justo en ese instante estaba pasando Paloma y, sin darse cuenta, habían chocado y se habían caído.

-Mira por donde vas¿vale?-dijo Paulina levantándose.

-Vale.-murmuro Paloma.

Acto seguido cada una se fue por su lado.

Paloma entro en la habitación. No había nadie, solo estaba ella. Se dirigió a su baúl, recogió todo lo suyo que había fuera del, cogio la jaula de su lechuza (la cual estaba descansando en la lechucería) y su Nimbus 800 (n/a: Paloma: es que quería una escoba… y mi imaginación para eso obviamente no es grande n.nU). Les lanzo un encantamiento para que levitaran tras ella y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de los merodeadores.

Cuando llego a la habitación de los merodeadores vio que Remus, James y Petter (o la rata…) ya se habían ido a clase. Allí estaba Sirius tumbado aun en su cama, igual que cuando ella se había ido.

-Sirius donde dejo mis cosas?-preguntó

-Déjalas al lado de mi armario.-contestó el chico medio dormido. Ella obedeció.

Después de dejar el baúl en su sitio, se tumbo de nuevo en la cama. Miro a Sirius, que aun tenia cara de estar medio dormido.

-No piensas despertarte del todo nunca?-pregunto la chica.

-No si no es realmente necesario-contesto seguro el.

En aquel momento a Paloma le llegaron unas insemnsas ganas de vomitar. Salio corriendo hacia el baño. Sirius inmediatamente se levanto y corrió tras ella.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas…

Paulina escuchaba su mp3 que había encantado para que pudiera funcionar en el colegio (Pauli: jeje esa idea fue mia) mientras pensaba en los sucesos que habían pasado esa noche y de lo que acaba de ocurrir. "Porqué Paloma estaba aquí?, Acaso ella también faltó por eso? Y si no, acaso estará enferma?..." Mientras pensaba en eso, sonaba la campana del fin del desayuno.

"Genial, estoy con hambre y ya se acabó el desayuno" pensó mientras su estómago pedía comida. Fue a su baúl donde había unos dulces que se había comprado. Estaba su Nimbus (Pauli: jeje Paloma y yo somos cazadoras) y su lechuza Sweety que le había dejado correspondencia.

-Sweety!- dijo Paulina – Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le preguntó mientras sacaba la carta.

Su lechuza la miró con cara de "Cómo no voy a saber, si soy tu lechuza?"

Paulina sacó la carta y la abrió. Era una carta de Lily. Extrañada, empezó a leerla:

Paloma no fue a clases. James dice que despertó con fiebre. Sirius se quedó con ella para acompañarla. McGonagall no creyó la historia. Ve a la enfermería para decir que estás enferma.

Paulina leyó la carta estupefacta. McGonagall no les creyó la historia?? Mejor sería de ir a la enfermería antes de que la atraparan. Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

En la habitación de los chicos…

Paloma acababa de salir del baño y detrás de ella Sirius.

-Segura de que no quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? Te ves blanca…y ya has vomitado tres veces desde que se fueron los demás.-dijo Sirius.

-No, tranquilo…esa no es la lechuza de James?-pregunto al ver una lechuza parda entrar por la ventana.

-Si. Que habrá pasado?- contesto Sirius acercándose y cociéndole una la pequeña nota de James a su lechuza. La nota decía así:

Mcgonagall va de camino a la enfermería. Dijo que si realmente estaba enferma Paloma, que debía estar allí y quiere ver que le pasa. Corred u os pillaran.

-Paloma, a la enfermería ya. Mcgonagall va hacia haya.-dijo el moreno corriendo. Cogio a la chica de la mano y salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

**_Paloma…_Buaaaaa pobre yo TT peleada con mis amigas y encima enferma ( ** -- Hola!! Aquí el 4º chap . Hemos tardado mucho, lo sabemos, peroo... bue, sin comentarios n.n . Ahora el fic: _Me pondré bien? Nos pillara Mcgonagall? Y que pasara con Pau? Me perdonaran alguna vez? Se hará realidad el beso? (yo kieroo!!) Todo eso y mucho mas en el chap 5…_hasta entonces, queremos criticas!! **Cuantas mas criticas, antes actualizamos… **ah y i gracias a Hollie17, Luciana Rollan y Fanitha Potter (por cierto, te agregué Fanitha, ahblaremos, ok? n.n) por su critica del chap anterior D. Sin mas, os dejo con Pauli…besos!! Y queremos criticas!! Xau!!

**_Pauli…_Xutas! Si McGonagall me cacha… toi muerta!** -- Hola gente! Aquí está la creación mas reciente de las 2. No hemos demorado un poco, pero diré como Paloma: Sin Comentarios. Y pasando a otras cosas… _Nos cacharan? Me encontraré con Paloma? La podré perdonar? Q sorpresas habrán para después?_ Ups, se me fue la lengua mejor me quedo calla… xD. Es broma, y con otras cosas… **LAS CRITIKS buenas o malas SON ADMITIDAS** y gracias a Hollie17, Luciana Rollan y Fanitha Potter por su critik del chap anterior! Wenu ahora me voy Bye!

**The Angels of Lupin**


End file.
